1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a cable connector and method of assembling the same, and particularly relates to a cable connector for electrically connecting to a mating connector thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
USB (Universal Serial Bus) connectors are widely used in different electric devices. USB TYPE C with new specification is issued by USB 3.0 Promoter Group to meet the development of miniaturization and multi-function of the electric devices. Chinese Pat. No. 201420690153.9 shows a USB TYPE C connector, the structure of the cable connector is so complicated that it is not easily manufactured.
Therefore, there is a desire to invent an improved cable connector to offer advantages over the related art.